A Five-0hana Memorial Day
by runningwyld
Summary: Steve surprises Danny by wanting to host a Memorial Day cook-out, a day Steve traditionally spends alone remembering all the people he's lost to the Service. Est. McDanno. Part of my "It's About Damn Time" Universe, but the story can stand alone. A tribute to all those men and woman who have died in service to their country.


A/N For those non-U.S. readers, in the United States, Memorial Day is a national holiday celebrated the last Monday in May. It a day to remember and honor of all those men and women who have died while serving in the U.S. Armed Forces, i.e. Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement is intended.

* * *

Another case successfully wrapped up and nobody on the team had ended up in the emergency room. Danny considered that something worth celebrating. Instead of a night out on the town though, he and Steve were in the backyard, sitting in their chairs, Longboards in hand. He loved nights like this when they could just relax and unwind. Where there was no case to worry about, no crisis to solve, no injury to tend to, or in Steve's case, pointedly ignore. It was just … nice. Maybe later they would head upstairs and turn the celebration up a notch, but for now this was perfect.

"Memorial Day is next Monday. What do you think about inviting everyone over for a cook-out?" Danny was brought out of his pleasant musings by Steve's unexpected question. It was not that he was surprised Steve wanted to host a cook-out. No, Steve loved manning the grill and he loved spending holidays with friends and family. The more the merrier as far as Steve was concerned. The reason why was easy enough to figure out. With no family around, the holidays had been terribly lonely for Steve after his father sent him off to boarding school and they didn't get much better in the years that followed. It hurt him to think of the Steve he first met, the one with his emotions protected by a near impenetrable barrier. Things were different now though. These days, Steve always made sure he was surrounded by people he cared about on the holidays … every holiday but one that is. For as long as Danny had known him, Steve always spent Memorial Day alone. A few years ago when Danny discovered Steve usually spent the day hiking by himself, he insisted Steve turn on his phone's GPS tracking and then text him when he made it home safely. He understood Steve's need to be alone, but he was also very well acquainted with his partner's propensity for getting himself in trouble. Even though they were living together now, Danny just assumed this year would be no different and Steve would go on his annual solo hike. But, if Steve wanted to spend the day with him, and their family and friends, he certainly was not going to discourage him. "That sounds good, babe. What did you have in mind?"

 _H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50_

What Steve had in mind was inviting everyone they knew, along with their spouses, significant others, children, and in one case, grandmother, to their house for the mother of all cook-outs. There was a volleyball net and a bocce ball court set up outside and more boogie boards and paddle boards than Danny could count. Hell, there was even a Slip-n-Slide for the kids. Why they needed that when the ocean was right there, Danny had no idea. Extra tables and chairs were set up both inside and out. He had been cooking all weekend and Steve was grilling enough burgers, brats, and shrimp to feed half of HPD. Danny had put his foot down though when Steve started talking about roasting a pig.

By 7:00 the cook-out was in full swing. There was a spirited game of volleyball going on between Chin, Kono, and another one of their cousins on one team and Nahele, Grace, and Will on the other. Meanwhile Jerry and Lou were taking on Kamekona and Flippa in a game of bocce ball. Duke seemed to be trying to officiate both games while a small group of other guests stood by cheering on the players, and, Danny suspected, placing bets.

Danny walked up behind Steve where he was standing over the grill and ran a hand up his back to his shoulder. Steve looked down at him and smiled. "The burgers and brats are done." He nodded to two trays covered with foil. "The shrimp and pineapple kabobs will be ready in a couple of minutes."

Danny rolled his eyes at the mention of the kabobs. He would never admit how much he actually liked them. "All the other food is set up buffet-style inside, so just bring everything in when it's done and people can serve themselves. I'll let everyone know to come inside and fix their plates. Are you going to say something before we eat?"

Steve glanced out towards the water and took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I thought I would."

Danny ran a comforting hand over his back. "You know you don't have to say anything if it's too hard. I could do it."

"No, it was my idea to host a Memorial Day cook-out, so I'm the one who should say something."

Danny reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "Love you, babe."

Steve leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Love you too, Danno."

Once everyone was gathered together waiting to fix their dinner plates, Steve cleared his throat and addressed the assembled crowd. "I know everyone is anxious to eat, so I'll try to be quick, but if you'll indulge me a moment I'd like to say a few words." At the curious but encouraging nods, Steve continued, "Today is Memorial Day and I think it's important to take a few minutes to reflect on what that means." As he paused to gather his thoughts, Steve looked around the crowd of family and friends until his gaze settled on the most important person in his life. Danny gave him a reassuring smile. "Today is meant as a day to remember all those servicemen and women who gave the ultimate sacrifice for this great country. Without them, without their bravery, honor, and selflessness, we would not be here today. Or, if we were, we certainly wouldn't have the same freedoms and opportunities we take for granted every day. I've been in battle. I've seen the horrors of war. War can bring out the absolute worst in humanity, but it can also bring out the absolute best. It is those men and women we remember and honor today, the ones who gave all they had to give, who gave their very lives, for their families, for their country, for their fellow Sailors, Soldiers, Marines, Airmen, and Guardsmen ... for freedom." Steve raised his glass high. "To our fallen brothers and sisters, may we never forget their sacrifice."

The raised glasses and chorused response came immediately. "To our fallen brothers and sisters."

"Thank you. Now everyone help yourselves and enjoy the food." Steve quietly slipped out of the room.

After giving his partner a few minutes alone, Danny went over to his daughter. "Grace, I'm going to go check on Uncle Steve. Will you make sure everyone has whatever they need?"

"Sure, Dad. Uncle Steve did really well with the toast. Give him a hug and tell him I love him, okay?"

Danny leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I will." He glanced at the boy who seemed to be attached to Grace's side. "Will, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, Mr. Williams."

Once her father walked away, Will looked at Grace in concern. "Is the Commander okay?"

"Probably not," Grace told him, "but he will be. Dad will pull him out of it. I was really surprised Uncle Steve wanted to have a cook-out today because he always stays to himself on Memorial Day. He's lost a lot of friends in the military. Not to mention his grandfather died on the Arizona when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. I asked my dad about it once and he said Uncle Steve spends the day remembering everyone he's lost and because it makes him so sad he doesn't like to be around people. Making that toast was really hard for him, but I'm proud of him for doing it."

"Why do you think he did this, have the cook-out, I mean?"

"I think since he and my dad got together, Uncle Steve finally feels like he has a real family. Danno says when you've got family you don't have to be sad alone. "

 _H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50*_

Danny walked up the stairs and quietly stepped out onto the upstairs lanai. Steve was standing at the railing staring out at the water. Danny wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his head between Steve's shoulders blades. They stayed that way for several minutes until Steve pulled Danny around to stand next to him and tucked him into his side. For once, Danny had no intention of trying to get Steve to talk about his feelings. He just wanted to be there for him and provide him whatever comfort he could. He knew how hard this day was for Steve every year and how hard it had been for him to make that toast. His partner felt a responsibility to give the day the significance it was intended to have and not to treat it simply as an excuse for a three-day weekend. So instead of trying to get Steve to talk, Danny did something that did not come naturally, he stayed silent. He was just there.

It was Steve who eventually spoke. "I'm okay. I just needed a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need. Our guests are happily stuffing their faces and I asked Grace to look after things for a while. By the way, she said to give you a hug and tell you she loves you."

"Thanks, Danny. I don't know what I did before I had you, Grace, and Charlie."

"Well, you have us now, so it doesn't really matter what you did before."

"Yeah." Steve pulled him even closer.

They continued to look out over the water for a while longer before Steve spoke again. "Most of the time I'm okay. I don't dwell on the losses. But when I was down there speaking, every one of them flashed in front of me."

Danny jerked his head around and looked at Steve in concern. "You mean you had a flashback?"

"No, not a flashback," Steve reassured him and Danny relaxed against him again. "I just started thinking about all the people I've known who never made it home. Most of them were so young when they died. They never had the opportunity to have a life or a family of their own. Then there are the ones like my granddad and Freddie who left wives and children behind. I'm so lucky Danny and too often I take that for granted. Days like today make me remember how lucky I am."

"You are a good man, Steven ... a good friend, a good partner, a good uncle, and you were definitely a good Sailor and a good SEAL. The best. You should never feel guilty for making it home alive or for being happy. But, you would not be the man I love if you didn't regret the fact that not everyone you served with had same chance to build a happy life. Just try not to brood over it too much okay?"

"I won't. I promise." Steve turned and pulled Danny into his arms and held him tightly. Eventually, Steve pulled back and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"You are certainly welcome, but for what exactly, if I may ask?"

"For being here, for sharing your kids with me, for sharing your life with me, for … everything."

"Well now, those are the easy things, babe. It's being your partner that makes me want to run away screaming half the time." Danny reached up and gripped the back of Steve's neck and forced him to meet his eyes. "But, seriously, Steve, this is definitely a two-way street. I get every bit as much out of this relationship as I give. You know that right?" When Steve nodded, Danny gave him a playful slap in the back of his head and smiled. "Now, enough of this mutual admiration society, we need to get back to our guests before they eat all the food. I'm starving."

When Steve and Danny made it back downstairs, they found all their guests outside eating copious amounts of food and enjoying each other's company. They really were good hosts, Danny thought. Kono's joke from a few months ago about him and Steve opening a restaurant together might not be such a bad idea after all. One day, maybe … after they retired. Danny perused the buffet table and was happy to see that there was plenty of food left, so they loaded their plates and made their way outside.

Charlie saw them and immediately called out, "Danno, Uncle Steve, come eat with me. I saved you both a seat." The little boy was bouncing in his chair and waving his arm back and forth in the air.

"You got it, buddy," Steve called back as they walked over to sit with Charlie, Grace, and the Grovers.

After Steve inhaled half his plate, he glanced around the crowded yard before settling his eyes on Danny. "This is good … so much better than spending the day alone."

"This is family," Danny told him.

"Ohana."

"Ohana."

 _Fin_

* * *

A/N While I haven't lost any family members to their military service, a lot of the men in my family have served, including my father (Army), uncle (Air Force), brother (Air Force), and two nephews (Marine Corps and Army). I wrote this in honor of them and in honor and remembrance of all of those men and women who have died in service to their country. Thank you for reading.


End file.
